Mushroom XIII
is Onder Konstruksie'. Voeg voorheen bekende inligting by die artikel.| . }} Die Mushroom XIII (afrikaans.: Sampioen XIII) is 'n groep Heartless wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Al dertien Heartless wat Mushroom XIII opmaak, dra swart rokke en, soos ander Mushroom Heartless, moet in 'n spesiale mini-wedstryd tevrede wees om verslaan te word. Soos Sora die uitdagings wat deur Mushroom XIII uitgereik is, voltooi, word sy resultate in Jiminy se Journal aangeteken. As hulle verslaan, laat Tranquility materiaal van elke lid van die Mushroom XIII val. Die ses ewe-genommerde Mushroom Heartless lat skilde vir Goofy val, terwyl ses van die sewe onewe genommerde Mushroom Heartless stange lat val, wat deur Donald Duck aangewend kan word. As die hoogste vereistes vir elke swam wat gedoen moet word, sal die speler met Premium Mushroom beloon word vir die vreemd-genommerde Mushrooms en Ultimate Mushroom vir die ewe genommerde Mushrooms. Toe die dertiende lid van Mushroom XIII tevrede is, kry Sora die Bewys van Vrede en die Winnaar se Bewys sleutel-swaard. Voorkoms Al die Mushroom XIII se lede is meestal fisies identies aan mekaar. Die Mushroom Heartless het almal dieselfde sferiese, toonhoogte-swart koppe en gloeiende geel oë. Hulle dra almal swart rokke wat herinner aan dié wat deur die lede van Organisasie XIII gedra word; Hierdie jasse is versier met soortgelyke ritsen, trekstrokies en kappies, alhoewel die kappies lyk soos sampioene, en hulle het dubbele hoeke, swart spirale wat hulle versier. Die Hartlose embleem verskyn op die voorkant van elke lid van die Mushroom XIII. Slegs twee verskille bestaan tussen die lede van Mushroom XIII: Die hartlose is almal verskillende groottes, en hulle het almal verskillende getalle op hul rug. Die Romeinse getalle op die rug van die lede van Mushroom XIII is silwer en wissel van I tot XIII. Hierdie getalle dui die rang van 'n spesifieke Mushroom Heartless aan. Die groottes van die Mushroom XIII-lede wissel sterk; nommer 5 is die grootste Mushroom Heartless, terwyl nommer 8 die kleinste is, ongeveer half so lank soos Sora. Mushroom XIII se kollektiewe naam verwys na die lede se sampioenvormige vorm en gelykvormigheid aan die Organisasie XIII. Pryse gewen As hulle verslaan word, val elke lid van die Mushroom XIII rustige materiale af. Die ses ewe genommerde Mushroom-hartlose druppel skilde, wat deur Goofy toegepas kan word, terwyl ses van die sewe onewe-nommer Mushroom Heartless druppel Staves, wat deur Donald Duck toegepas kan word. Die voldoening aan die hoogste vereistes vir onewe en selfs genommerde Mushroom Heartless, ontsluit onderskeidelik die Premium Mushroom en Ultimate Mushroom. As die dertiende lid van Mushroom XIII tevrede is, verkry Sora die Bewys van Vrede en die Winner's Proof Keyblade. Lys van lede No. 1 om die tweegeveg te begin! Vang hom weg en laat ontsnap jou aanvalle!|Informasie}} ;Joernaal-inskrywing :The strongest Heartless of the bunch. It moves quickly and deals precise attacks. :Attack it to earn points! As soon as it performs Reversal, perform your own Reversal to catch it off guard. No. 1 verskyn by Memory se Skyscraper nadat die spel voltooi is. Sora moet dit binne 70 sekondes 70 keer slaan. Om die Premium Mushroom te kry, moet Sora dit 99 keer slaan. Die sleutel tot die oorwinning is om te wag op die aanvanklike "Reversal"-reaksie vir die meer effektiewe "Quick Slide" wat die Mushroom onmiddellik laat beskadig—dit is ook moontlik om die Mushroom kwesbaar te maak deur Reversal te gebruik, maar vereis ten minste twee gebruike, en stuur Sora dikwels in die verkeerde rigting en ontken die effek daarvan. Die venster op Quick Slide is baie klein, en sodra dit verval, sal die Mushroom Sora aanval en sy tyd mors. Sora kan slegs nege treffers op 'n keer hanteer, daarom is dit wys om Wisdom Form, of Final Form te gebruik om hulle so gou as moontlik te hanteer. Net soos Xemnas het hierdie Heartless die "Reversal" -reaksie, en soos die Geheue se Contortie-stryd, is die sleutel om skade te voorkom en vermy om te verstom, goeie tydsberekening met die reaksies te gebruik eerder as om hulle so vinnig as moontlik te vermors. Sy grootte is 'n verwysing na Xemnas se rol as die superieur van Organisasie XIII, en sy ligging is 'n verwysing na die eerste slagveld met Xemnas. No. 2 om die tweegeveg te begin! Vermy die vyand se magiese spel!|Informasie}} ;Joernaal-inskrywing :A Heartless that attacks with a barrage of magic projectiles. :Avoid its attacks to earn points. Launch them back to earn even more points! No. 3 No. 4 No. 5 No. 6 No. 7 No. 8 No. 9 No. 10 No. 11 No. 12 No. 13 Videos Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II bosses